The purpose of this investigation is to study high risk pregnancies in relation to perinatal infections. Cooperating units work with the Infectious Diseases Branch to study newborn in high risk nurseries. Serum, IgM volumes, plus clinical findings are being used to identify infected infants at risk for perinatal damage. Specific tests are then developed and applied for identification of the infection. Amniotic fluid specimens are studied for microorganisms and new alpha fetoprotein tests are being investigated to detect CNS malformations. New methods for detecting infections are being investigated.